Numerous types of bow trigger mechanisms have been developed by prior workers the art in an effort to permit greater utility of bows of the type suitable for use with both targets and other events such as hunting.
It has been appreciated by prior workers in the field that the distance and accuracy with which arrows can be propelled by a bow is a direct funtion of the strength of the bow. Accordingly, it is desirable to fabricate the bow of sufficient strength to maximize the force imparted upon an arrow as it is released from the bowstring. As the strength of the bow is increased, there is a direct increase in the force required to draw the bowstring prior to release of the arrow.
One of the major problems incountered in prior art constructions related to the fact that all of the forces required to draw the bowstring rearwardly were imposed directly upon two fingers of the archer, that is, the two fingers normally utilized to pull the bowstring rearwardly. Due to the relative thinness of the bow string construction and the relatively small bearing area presented by the two fingers utilized to draw the bowstring, the forces imposed upon the fingers at the areas of contact with the bowstring sometimes tended to reach unbearable pressures. Because of this, the strength of the bow construction was not limited by the strength of the archer, but rather by the pressures imposed upon the finger-bearing areas.
Accordingly, prior workers have developed numerous types of bow-drawing and triggering mechanisms in an effort to increase the area of contact with the fingers of the user and thereby permit more of the user's strength to be utilized in directly drawing the bowstring without creating such great pressures as to limit the effective application of the user's strength. Such prior constructions have included rigid frame members with jaws pivotally arranged for bowstring drawing purposes. Certain of the triggering mechanisms utilize offset construction features whereas other more recent and more successful constructions have tended to employ a center pull arrangement to provide for balanced application of the forces.
While the prior art bow trigger mechanisms have gone a long way in solving many of the archer's problems involved in drawing and accurately releasing the bowstring, many of the prior devices have tended to become quite complicated in construction and therefore costly to manufacture.
The present invention seeks to overcome many of the problems previously associated with the presently available bow trigger mechanisms and to provide a simply constructed, inexpensive and quite reliable device.